Talk:Barnett
Link to Mauser SR-93 If anyone knows of a link to this weapon, please provide it. I was not able to find any info on it on Wikipedia. -- 15:16, March 27, 2011 (UTC) THISgood? MoronicCinamun 23:02, March 27, 2011 (UTC) : that should do it.-- 23:28, March 27, 2011 (UTC) light rifles now long rifles. (source) provided by ~shadowcat - 23:16, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Footage hey, its me again. is there any footage of this particular gun in action? 16:30, May 6, 2011 (UTC) I could direct you to a couple of very short clips (none more than a couple seconds) , if youre interested, but not much more than that. ~Shadowcat im just interested in getting a rough estimate of what this gun is capable of. It's possible to OHK light players with a headshot in come circumstances, in most other situations its a 2-shot sniper. Working the bolt takes a second or two between shots. The ideal role for this weapon is as a support role. You can help clean up enemies that your teammates have damaged, or go for headshots, and let your teammates finish them off. Even a heavy will be at pretty low health if you hit him in the head. ~Shadowcat One Hit the page claims that you can one shot with the Barnett "only if the player scores a headshot on an unbuffed Medium or Light" but thats not really true. Barnett does 187 damage to the head. 220 with the engi buff. 249 with the advanced buff. Stock its able to kill an unbuffed heavy(180), a medium with 1 extra pip(170), or a light with 2 extra pips(175). Tier one buff allows it to kill a heavy with 1 extra pip(210), a medium with 3 extra pips (215), or a light with 5 extra pips (220). The second tier buff lets it kill anything but a heavy with 3 or more extra pips (3=255, 4=270, 5=280). Throw in kevlar, and people obviously have a bit better survival, and i could run those numbers if needed, but point is that the Barnett isnt as simple or weak as the page suggests. XShadowcat 03:58, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Best class? Ive been noticing a lot of opinion being put into articles lately, but i havent said anything till now because it seemed like no one else cared, but this time its completely wrong. The barnett has no best class. Engi is a good class because the damage buff helps alot, as it says. I have often used it with medic though, as an anti sniper. Because if thye hit you in the body, you can just heal yourself, and be ready for another body shot. Soldiers using the barnett dont have to be as careful with their shots, since they have unlimited ammo, and can put more shots down range. Operatives can use the weapon while using the scope to spot enemies for the rest of the team. There is no "best class" for the weapon. XShadowcat 04:21, May 27, 2011 (UTC) : Well said. Technically every weapon can be seen as "best" with Engineer by this logic, so it does nothing to really add to the article. : Nexolate 04:31, May 27, 2011 (UTC)